Nowadays, photography is becoming more and more inseparable from people's life, and with the development of intelligent terminal, the photography is used widely after intelligent terminals realize functions of taking photos. At the same time, both in personal life and commercial use, requirements for qualities of photography and user experiences are becoming higher and higher.
However, scenes of taking photos are complicated and changeable. In order to adapt to the complicated and changeable scenes, and highlight photographed objects to reflect layering effect, the usual method is to remain clarity of the photographed objects, and to perform a blurring processing on the areas other than the photographed objects. The blurring processing is to blur areas other than the photographed objects, so that the photographed objects are prominent. The blurring method in the related art is to recognize the main object in the image first, and then perform blurring on the areas other than the main object in the same degree.